


Rivalry

by Skywalcer



Series: M/M one shots [2]
Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, orchestra AU, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 05:54:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8238328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skywalcer/pseuds/Skywalcer
Summary: Steve Rogers was a very skilled violin player in his orchestra band. It took a lot to prove himself, but now his place was surely not to be taken.Until another violinist tries to take his seat on the stage... none other than Tony Stark.





	

**Author's Note:**

> As unbelievable as it is, this is my first Marvel fanfic ever. It may be my first fandom I took very seriously (the literal first fandom being Disney) and it took me like 6 years to finally build up my courage to write a fanfic lol.

_**Orchestra AU - based on a Tumblr prompt** _

Getting in an orchestra band was pretty damn hard, but keeping your place in that band was even harder. It was like a constant battlefield during every rehearsal, and they got more violent over the weeks passing by.

Steve, however, was not very involved in any of those rivalries. He was the only violin player in the whole school, and it was very relieving for him to be so, judging by the other instrument players regularly dropping off due to the pranks they've been dealing with.

That was until the conductor announced that another violin member will join the band along their rehearsal that day. Almost everyone's eyes turned to see Steve's reaction, but he just nodded, leaving those who were looking for a protest at vain.

The new guy, called " _Tony_ ", walked onto the stage with his violin on his hand, and a big smirk on his face. Steve found himself following his teeth showing between his smile. When he snapped out of it, Tony had already brought up a stool to sit next to him.

He was going to greet Tony in a friendly manner, when instead the opposite started to talk. "You know you're not going to sit on that stool for long."

Steve was shocked to hear a threat as a first sentence. "Well, hello to you too!"

The conductor walked onto the stage, and signaled the band to start playing the sonata. While the piano started off, the violin needed some time. "Oh, I'm sorry," said Tony, with a tone implying that he certainly wasn't. "Hello Steve. It was nice knowing you. Goodbye."

"Dude, shut up," replied Steve, while keeping his eye contact with the conductor to wait for his signal to start. "We are at a rehearsal, try to be a professional and wait until you actually get accepted as the first violinist."

Tony whispered into his ear. "You won't wait for long." Steve could feel his body irking to a stranger's breath touching his bare skin, but he, _strangely_ , wasn't all that disturbed.

Just as he was just about to tell Tony to stop talking; he noticed not only he wasn't paying attention to Steve, but also all the other players were looking at the two. Turns out, the conductor stopped the band, and he was busy listening to Tony's ceaseless insults and bantering.

"Anything you want to share with us, Mr. Rogers?"

Steve gulped, and turned his face to the conductor slowly. His face explained he was waiting for an answer, yet Steve didn't even know if he would be able to speak a word. It was the first time his name was called in a situation like this, for he barely found himself in any kind of trouble.

"Mr. Fury, if you could just listen to me-" Steve was going to explain himself, but he seemed too irritated already as he interrupted his talking.

"I don't have time for your excuses! Leave the stage!" He shouted harshly, pointing the door. "I don't want to see students that aren't interested in playing in an orchestra in here!"

Tony was surprised, his eyes grew into larger circles, and his skin went whiter. "But... But I didn't even move my mouth? Steve was the one who has been-"

The conductor's brow twitched, and a vein appeared on his bald head that could be seen from a mile away. "I said... GET OUT!"

Steve rose from his seat in a second, his legs shaking out of anxiety and desperation; while Tony made a quiet exit, sure of himself that he was the right one in the previous event.

In the hallway, he walked up to the taller, blond guy. "Hey, thanks for getting us kicked out of the band," he said, then continued while mimicking his voice: "Steve!"

Steve wasn't thinking of replying but the way he mocked him and blamed him for this, just made the argument turn into a worse situation. He turned to Tony, and looked him directly into the eyes. "Listen to me, you spoiled brat!" He started shouting. "We wouldn't be here if you wouldn't talk to me in the first place!"

Tony followed him to the waiting area, sitting next to him on the black bench. "You didn't have to answer me!"

"Unlike you, I'm a respectful person," Steve replied before sighing. "Listen. I'm sorry that this happened, but you can't blame me for all of this."

The boy next to him sighed, he accepted by nodding, as much as he didn't want to. “You're right,” responded Tony, putting his hands behind his neck and leaning behind. “But I can blame you for getting caught.”

The blond one felt his body getting warmer, as Tony annoyed him more and more. “Couldn't you just accept the fact that there will be only one ‘first violinist’ and let this go?”

“I should be asking you, since I'm the one with the talent.”

Steve raised his hands in the air, feeling attacked. “That's it!” He grabbed his violin from its case and continued. “Draw your violin and we'll see who's the better deal!”

Tony couldn't turn a good old style duel, as he picked his violin quickly and the both looked at each other's eyes, warning them with their death stares. “Play the _Canon_ in D major.”

Steve nodded, and started to swing the swing on the violin's strings, and a melody escaped between, reaching the ears of both of them. After thirty seconds, Tony stopped him.

“Not trying to be rude or anything, but," Tony started, then pulled off his sheet book, and pointed him his mistake. “There was an off key.”

Steve was surprised that he was actually trying to help, at least for once. So he smiled in return, nodding, and continued to play through. Tony held the sheets on his hand, showing Steve his rights and wrongs, and the two kept playing this way until – apparently – the band started to leave the building, finishing their rehearsal.

Mr. Fury turned to look at their seat, saw them play their violins together in a harmony. He walked to them, pushed his glasses to his nose before talking. “I see you solved your problems.”

Steve smiled at Tony, and replied the question. “Who said we had problems, right?”

Mr. Fury smirked, as if he was ready to end the nice breeze around. “Not if I tell you who'll be the violinist in the band.”

Tony looked up to him, but then shrugged. “Eh,” he replied, rolling his eyes. “I'm not very convinced that this band is on my level, to be honest.”

The conductor put his hands on his waist, crossing his brows. “Well, too bad.” He handed identification cards to both of them. “You're both in.”

Steve looked at the card he was given. “Wait, what?”

Mr. Fury laughed. “You really didn't think there is only one violin in the entire orchestra?” He didn't wait for a reply, instead, he walked away, still laughing while climbing the stairs.

When Tony turned his head to see Steve, he saw him bending his head. “Steve, are you okay?”

“Yeah,” nodded Steve. “Just feeling a little bad, considering I was the one who threw us both into this situation.”

“It's okay,” Tony replied. “Although...”

“Although what?”

He put his index finger on his own lips, thinking. “There is a way you can say sorry.”

The extraordinarily gullible person he is, he replied with excitement. “Really, how's that?”

Tony, however, instead of replying, he crushed his lips on Steve's. His eyes were open at first, due to being caught on surprise; but after a few seconds, he felt himself giving in, as he closed his eyelids, enjoying the moment.

**Author's Note:**

> How was this? Did you like it? I feel like this was corny af but whatever. Hope you liked it though!
> 
> If there is another ship (boyxboy, of course) you want me to write a one-shot of, I will work on it right away! Although it will be awesome if you give it to me along with a prompt.
> 
> Don't forget to give feedback with votes and comments! Love y'all!


End file.
